Cuestionario
by Momoko123
Summary: ¿No les a pasado algunas veces que cuando crees que algo te va a salir bien, te sale mal? Años de haberme controlado con este tipo de cosas y mirenme ahora... –Y todo por un estúpido volante...–Susurre por lo bajo.
1. ¿Prologo?

**N/A- **Hola comapñeros lectores, este cap seria como un Prologo de mi nueva historia. Si, leyeron bien, esta es otra de mis historias cortas más. Bueno ¡dejen un review para decirme como esta!

**Acaracion:** Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes No me pertenecen.

**Momoko – 16 años.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CUESTIONARIO (**Prologo)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1°parte_:_**

**Nombre**: _Momoko Akastusumi._

**Edad**:_16 años__._

**Ojos**: _Rosas._

**Pelo**: _Pelirrojo._

**Altura**: 1_m _70_cm._

**Peso**: _60 Kg._

**Piel**:_Pálida._

**Escuela/Secundaria/Universidad**: _Escuela Secundaria de Tokio._

**Promedio**: _10._

**Actitudes buenas**: _Divertida, seria, inteligente, sensible y positiva._

**Actitudes malas: **_Molesta, malhumorada y negativa._

**Amigas/os de la** **Escuela/Secundaria/Universidad:**___2 amigas._

**Obsesión**: _Los comics y los dulces._

* * *

**2°parte**:

**¿Para que necesitas un consejero de amor?**: _Para poder encontrar a el chico que busco, o al menos algo parecido a eso__. _

**¿Novios/as?:**0 _novios (por ahora, claro... ¿si esto funciona?)_

**¿Que tipo de pareja buscas?**: _Un novio ideal, o algo parecido. Que sea orgullosos o algo así, que pelee por las cosas que quiere, que me quiera. Bueno tal ves cariñoso, o tal ves no. Alguien que sea divertido, inteligente y todo eso. No me importa si es lindo o no, yo me enamoro rápido. No es que necesite a un modelo ni nada de eso, solo necesito a alguien que este dispuesto a algo serio, a salir, y no sé ¿algunas otras cosas más?_

* * *

Mmmm...

Este formulario para buscar pareja es un poco raro. ¿Esto es acoso por un papelito o qué?

¿_Peso, altura, piel, pelo y ojos_? ¿Es enserio? ¿Porqué no solo me toman una fotografía y tratan de averiguar estas cosas? ¿Qué soy, un manual de descripciones o qué?

Bueno, como verán, y es tan obvio; Estoy buscando pareja, una pareja de las serias. Se preguntaran ¿Por que a mi corta edad de 16 años la estoy buscando?... Pues, hay varias cosas que están involucradas en esta situación.

Una de ellas están involucradas con mis compañeros de la secundaria; Tienen esta extraña manía de ser guapos y aprovecharlo, enamorando a todas las chicas que puedan, para luego de hacerse pareja de estas y conseguir su objetivo, las dejen y ellas terminen lastimadas. Yo no quiero eso. Jamas, ni para mi ni para nadie de las personas que conozco.

Otras de las razones es que, quiero tener experiencia en estas cosas, nunca he besado a nadie además de la mejilla, nunca he salido con un chico en mi vida. No sé nada de estas cosas. Y quiero hacerlas algún día, y ¿Qué mejor que a mi corta edad de 16 años?

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Supongo que esto es otra de mis historias con muchicimos caps incontables. Debo decir que todas las ideas que tengo son siempre para historias largas o chicas, por eso no publico muchos one-shots y todo eso ¬¬._

_Espero esta cosa les suene interesante xP._

_HASTA LA PROXIMA._


	2. Unos Días Antes 1 parte

**N/A- **_Hola compañeros lectores, lamento que el cap sea tan corto pero es para dar suspenso y para ver como más o menos es a lo que sé refería nuestra pelirroja amiga en el prologo. Aquí es en donde en realidad empieza la historia, así que espero les guste el comienzo corto. _

**Acaracion:** _Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z _y sus personajes **No** me pertenecen.

**Momoko – 16 años.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuestionario**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_UNOS DÍAS ANTES_

A mi alrededor se podía notar a las chicas llorando, otras aguantando las lágrimas, algunas pálidas. Pero, estaban así por la misma razón de siempre. Chicos.

Chicos despreciables e insensibles que no les importaba los sentimientos de ninguna de sus novias o futuros ligues. Por sus culpas, la secundaria era un colapso emocional. Todas chillando y llorando en baños, salones, los pasillo, el gimnasio, entre otras partes.

Tal ves no debía culpar a los chicos del todo, después de todo ¿Porque ellas van a la boca del lobo? ¿Qué ninguna se daba cuenta de lo que hacían hasta que veían las consecuencias?

Pero, también debía admitir que si los chicos no fueran taaaan guapos, y seductores (según lo que he oído por ahí) esto no estaría pasando. Así que la culpa mayor es de ellos por aprovecharse de ellas.

Me encontraba en la espaciosa cafetería del instituto. Había mesas por todas partes y de diferentes formas geométricas. También, contaba con comidas y postres DELICIOSOS. Y si no fuera por lo que pasaba alrededor, seria un lugar tan tranquilo como el viento.

Se oyó un fuerte manotazo a lo lejos, me gire para comprobar que el manotazo fue enviado por Teylor Cabot, una estudiante de ultimo año que tenia el pelo teñido de rojo largo, ojos de un azul MUY oscuro y piel tan pálida como la de un vampiro. El manotazo había sido recibido por Adam Parcker, un chico de ojos grises y cabellos castaños oscuros que - al igual que Teylor- era de ultimo año.

Adam se sobo la mejilla, y escuchaba atentamente todos los insultos mandados por Teylor. Me daba pena, él era un buen chico, y uno de los que no jugaban con las chicas. Teylor seguramente debe estar diciendole que había jugado con ella como con todas, que era igual o peor que los demás chicos y cosas como esa. Pobre Adam, Teylor no lo conocía tan bien como ella creía, o tal ves solo decía todas esas cosas para que supiera como se sentía ella. Me daban pena.

Y esto era una milésima parte de todo lo que ocurrió en el trascurso del día.

* * *

Un montón de chillidos, lloriqueos, golpes, insultos y demás cosas después, me encontraba en mi camino a casa, con los oídos aturdidos y cansados de tantas cosas escuchadas hoy. Mi cabeza palpitaba, como si tuviera una bomba a punto de explotar en ella. !Mi pobre cabeza¡

Tenia tanta tarea por hacer, que creo, si no me exploto todavía la cabeza, ahora lo iba a hacer.

Cuando llegue a casa, estaba todo tranquilo y no parecía que hubiera alguien por ahí, así que subí a mi cuarto y me dispuse a empezar la larga fila de tareas que tenia pendiente para mañana. Cuando abrí mi mochila para sacar los cuadernos y tarea, una hoja salio de esta y bolo hasta quedarse solitaria en el piso. Era de color rojo, y estaba dada vuelta así que no pude ver lo que había en ella.

Me acerque y la agarre dándola vuelta y...

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿Les pareció bueno que lo dejara en el suspenso?

¿Como les pareció mi súper narración? ¿La mejore o no la mejore? (¡Rerspondanme con sinceridad!)

¿Les gustaron los nombres que invente? (Taylor Cabot _y_ Adam Parcker) (¿?)

¿Les gusta más o menos como quedo la ideita del comienzo?

_Bueno, estas son todas las preguntas que se me ocurrieron ahora, pero si tienen alguna más que se les ocurra no duden en mandármela o responderla en un review xD._

_Sin más que mis dedos quieran escribir..._

_**HASTA LA PÓXIMA**_


	3. Unos Días antes 2 parte

**N/A **– Hola, este es el tercer cap de mi historia. Tal ves podre publicar 1 cap cad días, o quien sabe. Esta historia me inspira muchas ideas, por eso la publique. ¿No han sentido algunos escritores como si su propia escritura los atrajera a leerla una ves cada hora? Pues esta cosa que he escrito y que se llama historia lo hace amigos, y es genial. Bueno, estare publicando una serie de caps cortos en esta historia, pero se iran agrandando poco a poco (así que no jodan -.-)

Bueno sin más, espero disfruten la lectura.

Aclaración: _**D**__emashitaa __**P**__ower__**P**__uff __**G**__irls __**Z**_ **No** me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

**Momoko – 16 años.**

* * *

_._

_._

**Cuestionario**

**.**

**.**

_Unos Días antes_ (2° parte)

**.**

La confusión era su amiga en ese momento, el papel rojo que había volado de su mochila era un volante que tenia en grades letras negras puesto:

**GRAN INAGURACIÓN DE CENTRO DE CONSEGERIA**

**PARA CITAS**

_¿No a encontrado a ese alguien especial? ¿Quiere hacerlo?_

_¿No a tenido citas o salido con alguien? ¿Quiere hacerlo?_

_Pues aquí esta su solución. Para personas de15 a 25 años de edad, _

_consejeros de amor y citas._

Dirección_: (Tal y tal)_

Teléfono_: (Tal y tal número) _

_¡LLAME!_

_!No se pierda esta nueva etapa¡_

_**.**_

Me sorprendí un poco de lo que decía el volante. ¿Cómo abría llegado allí? ¿De donde había venido? ¿Porque a Mí? ¿Lo habría puesto alguien en broma porque nunca había tenido novio o salido con alguien en mi vida?

¿WTF? ¿Es en serio?

En este momento que me explotara la cabeza no sonaba tan mal. ¡Era tan vergonzoso que ese volante apareciera de la nada para decirle que nunca había tenido pareja!

¿Y si lo había dejado alguno de sus compañeros de clase? ¡Eso sería aun peor!

Si alguien lo supiera sería un rumor que correría por meses. Todos vendrían y le preguntarían cosas hipotéticas de ello, o inventarian más y más cosas de porque no salio con nadie en sus 16 años de vida. Luego los chicos harían apuestas sobre quien se acostaba conmigo primero o algo así y sería molestada por todos y cada uno de los participantes. ¡Que Horror! ¿Donde estaba Súperman cuando lo necesitabas?

Dios ¡Matame!

¿Porque a mí? ¡¿PORQUE?!

Ok, creo que exagere un poco. De todas formas algún día tenia que salir esto a la lluvia, no es como si fuera un gran secreto. Más bien era lo que vendría si fuera contado.

Desde chica había hecho un pacto yo misma; NO SALIR CON NADIE HASTA LOS 18 AÑOS.

Tal ves debería agregar que no soy mucho de citas y cursilerías. Si, me han gustado muchos chicos a lo largo de los años, pero sé que solo me gusta su imagen no como son en realidad. He tenido tantos enamoramientos, pero ya madure con ello.

En cualquier caso, yo no podría salir con nadie hasta los 17 o 18, y eso era porque cuando era chica había quedado traumatizada con la imagen de una chica de 15 años embarazada, y desde entonces cada ves que pienso en citas, me salen esas imágenes a la cabeza y la idea se va al fondo de mi redonda cabeza.

Este volante era la prueba de que alguien sabía de mi estado amoroso. O algo así.

Tal ves halla sido broma, pero quien sea que lo dejo, no sabía que me lo tomaría tan en serio.

_¡A la mierda!_

¿Porqué me estoy tomando todo esto taaan en cerio? No es como si me fueran a matar (creo), aunque quien sabe, todo puede pasar.

La imagen de Adam y Teylor se me vino a la cabeza por un momento. Ellos habían estado saliendo por más de 3 meses, y parecía que se gustaban el uno al otro. ¿Porque Adam la había dejado entonces? Él es un buen chico, no un jugador. O al menos eso me parece. A mi me cae bien y no tiene pinta de uno de ellos, además lo conozco desde la escuela y puedo decir que es una buena persona.

Que complicado debe ser salir con alguien. Gracias a dios que nunca lo he hecho en mi vida.

Aunque, pensándolo bien. No quiero quedar como Teylo por un mal rompimiento, ni tampoco como las pobres chicas de la cafetería. Uff, ¿porque pienso tanto? Este tema no me debería importar un bledo pero sigo con él en la cabeza ¿acaso es una señal de tener que salir con chicos para agarrar experiencia o algo por el estilo?

¡La vida es tan complicada! ¡¿Porque el destino siempre nos mete esas preguntas raras en la cabeza para tener que responderlas y así firmar otra parte de él por nuestras decisiones?!

¡Dios! ¿Porque a mí?

_***...***_

_***..***_

_***.***_

Rodé por mi cama por centecimosegunda(200) ves, pensando.

Ese maldito volante me había dejado en contradicción conmigo misma sobre las citas. Me había hecho una nota mental más de una ves sobre no agarrar nunca más volantes a menos que sean absolutamente necesarios.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Wou la re-leeí como 10 veces y no me canso de hacerlo. ¡Es tan fascinante tener algo tan inspirador para escribir! ¡De esta no me canso! _

_¡Espero les halla gustado el 3° cap! Se que fue corto pero es lo que me salio aquí -.-  
_

_Sin más, espero que me pongan en un review las cosas que quieran, son gratis._

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	4. Unos Días antes 3 parte

**N/A**** –** ¡Hola! ¡Felicidades para todos! (_¿WTF?_) he decidido revelar por fin mi nombre, o más bien mis dos nombre, los apellidos no se los dire todavía, pero algun día se los dire xD. Los pueden leer abajo. ¡Espro disfuten de la lectura! Y ¡Lamento la tardanza!

Aclaración: _**D**__emashitaa __**P**__ower__**P**__uff __**G**__irls __**Z**_ **No** me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

Momoko** – 16 años.**

* * *

_**.**_

**Cuestionario**

**.**

_Unos Días antes_ (3° parte, dos días menos)

**.**

**.**

_Citas, citas, citas, citas, citas,..._

Desde ahora me considero oficialmente un asco mentalmente. Y es que pensé tanto sobre las citas que cuando fui a la secundaria hoy, las únicas palabras que me salían comenzaban con _C_.

Cuando entre a la cafetería junto con mis amigas, mi paranoia me llevo a ver si alguien me veía. Cada ves que me comía un bocado de mi comida, revisaba toda la cafetería para ver si alguien me miraba.

Cada-una-de-las-personas-de-la-cafetería. ¡Todas!

No perdía ningún movimiento por parte de ellos, y si alguien actuaba sospechosamente, lo fulminaba con la mirada y el sospechoso salia corriendo como si de un poseído se tratase.

Mis queridas amigas me quedaban mirando como si fuera una loca. Lo que por alguna razón era en ese mismo momento. No había dejado de pensar en el volante, citas y la persona que sabía mi estado amoroso (Si es que había alguna), lo que me llevo a mí estado de locura completa.

Solo de pensar en todo eso me dejo una interrogante en la cabeza ¿Y si en verdad era una señal del destino porque ya era tiempo de conseguir pareja o salir a citas? ¿Y si ese volante solo se escabulló por mi mochila sin que me diera cuenta y nadie lo había puesto? _¿Y si...? _

Todas mis preguntas empezaban con esas dos palabras _¿Y si...?, _pero no podía saber las respuestas con exactitud, porque después de todo solo son preguntas incoherentes ¿no?

Luego de mi ultima clase, Ingles -que por cierto no me va muy bien porque me trago mi propia lengua tratando de decir una sola palabra- me dirijo a la salida de la secundaria, los pasillos eran espaciosos, y de derecha e izquierda estaban los casilleros de un negro muy oscuro (Eso tiene sentido ¿verdad?), habían algunas que otras pizarras con anuncios y alguna que otra cosa. Pero me llamo la atención una en especial, la única que tenia ese papel rojo, y en ella están escritas las mismas palabras que en Mi volante (Si lo sé, me pongo un poco celosa hasta por un simple papel.), me dirijo a la pizarra para encontrarme no solo ese volante rojo, sino un montón de cosas sobre citas más.

_¿Que mierda...? _

Esto tiene que ser obra del destino ¿no?, o tal ves es -como decía en el volante rojo- una nueva etapa. Y por eso estaban puestos tooodos estos volantes aquí.

Claramente puede que algún repartidor halla metido todos esos volantes en cada casillero y yo no lo halla visto por todos mis libros ¿no?

Bueno, lo que sea.

No puedo saber nada de eso. No he o había visto a nadie con este papel rojo. Ni siquiera a las chicas que van a sus casilleros por más maquillaje, o a maquillarse. Es confuso hasta para mí, pero sigo pensando que alguien lo dejo de broma, o como un recordatorio.

No les había contado nada a los chicos (mis amigos/as) porque ellos exagerarían un poco las cosas y tal ves la harían preocuparse un poco más de lo que ya esta.

Fenix (mi amigo) podría hasta consultar con su novia sobre esto. Y no quería preocuparlo.

Pero bueno. Ese no es el punto, el punto es que este papel me hizo pensar demasiado sobre las citas. Y eso no es muy habitual en mi, fue raro que no me apareciera la imagen de la chica embarazada todavía, tal ves porque ya tengo 16 y no 15.

Mmmm... !Estúpidos pensamientos¡ !Porqué tienen que aparecer justo ahora¡

¡NO QUIERO PENSAR EN CITAS! !N-O-Q-U-I-E-R-O¡

¡Esto es un asco!, las citas son cursis, y los hombres son unos idiotas (Claro sin contar a mis amigos y a los Nerd's) lo único que buscan es llamar la atención de sus amigos con su nuevo ligue para luego dejarlo tirado por ahí hechos huevos fritos. ¡Son unos inmaduros de mier**! Buscan ser más populares pero lo único que logran es ser más imbéciles, idiotas y tarados de lo que antes eran. Se ganan famas de mujeriegos para luego serlo por el resto de su vida hasta que llegue esa mujer que les pateara el trasero en Kung-fu y los dejara en el piso hecho trisas, como los floreros de vidrio que se cayeron por accidente por algún bebe que movió la mesa donde estaban. Uff... ¡Que complicados!

Me aleje de _La-pizarra-del-terror-de-las-citas _y llegue a la salida del instituto. Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos y el conserje estaba limpiando un salón de 4° año. Cuando salí me encontré con un cielo gris por las nubes y una llovizna no muy mala cayendo desde el cielo de a gotas pequeñas.

Fui al camino directo a casa y camine mis 15 cuadras a casa con la llovizna empapándome el cabello haciendo que se pegara en toda mi espalda y parte de mis piernas y trasero. Todo el camino pensando en _citas _y negando sobre ellas. _Pero..._

_...No tanto._

...**oooooo**...

**...**ooooo**...**

...**ooo**...

**...**o**...**

...

* * *

Gracias por los reviews de:

I'm the darkess

BlossomxBrick041999-

Una-demente-suelta-

Luz253

Ichigo-nn

Miyara

_Bueno, se que me he tardado un millonesima en publica este nuevo cap. Pero ando un poco complicada ultimamente. No se cuando publique el proximo cap, pero prometo por lo menos publica uno o dos caps a la semana. Claro si puedo._

¡Espero les halla gustado la lectura!

¡Gracias po sus reviews!

Se despide: **Flavia Tatiana**** (**_Mis dos nombres_**) **_osea_ **Momoko123**

_**Bueno...**_

_**¡HASTA LA POXIMA!**_


	5. Unos Días antes 4 parte

**N/A**** – **Hola. Lamento mucho la tardanza, este cap lo tenia hace semanas pero se me olvidaba subirlo y así sucesivamente. ¡AH! Y agradezco todos los reviews que me han dado. Abajo hay una pregunta para que me respondan los que prestaron más atención al leer. En cuanto a la narración, creo que no me quedo muy bien que digamos, pero... ¡Espero les guste el nuevo cap!

Disclaimer: **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** _**No**_ me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

Aclaración: Algo de**OoC. OC. (**Si se me olvida algo no duden en consultarme**)**

•°**Cuestionario**°•

**::**

**::**

_Unos días antes _(4° parte)

¿No les a pasado algunas veces que cuando crees que algo te va a salir bien, te sale mal?

Pues yo en este momento me siento así, como si... No sé. Años de haberme controlado con este tipo de cosas y mirenme ahora... Estoy con un extraño dolor de cabeza cortesía de haber estado pensando por días sobre las _citas_. Si exacto, Momoko Akatsutsumi pensando en citas...

–_Y todo por un estúpido volante..._–Susurre por lo bajo.

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, acostada en mi cama con el uniforme de la secundaria que en un rato empezaría.

La verdad no tenía ganas de ir hoy. No es solo por el extraño malestar en mi cabeza, sino que mis amigos ya empezaron con sus extrañas preguntas de "_Amigos preocupados_" como les digo yo. No me molesta en absoluto, es solo que necesito pensar... y tantas preguntas me entreveraban más. Aunque pensándolo bien... Yo nunca había faltado al instituto, y podría ser que los preocupara más por ello.

Si, supongo que tenia que soportar la bola de preguntas que se avecinaban. Que problema.

Me senté en mi cama y vi la hora en mi reloj... _7:30 am. _Me tenía que ir, tardaba como veinte minutos en llegar y cinco en subir las siete escaleras del infierno, lo que me hacían sobrar cinco minutos para descansar.

Agarre mi mochila metiendo todos los cuadernos correspondientes a este día y emprendí mi marcha.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí hacia la cocina abriendo uno de los armarios y sacando un paquete de galletas de chocolate.

Luego de ello, me dirigí hacia la salida de casa, abriendo la puerta y saliendo por esta.

Cuando salí de casa una extraña helada me inundo, pero no me importaba, lo necesitaba. Y por extraño que parezca los pensamientos sobre citas no me aparecieron en ningún momento de mi larga caminata.

Veía la acera como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo mientras comía una de mis galletas de ultra chocolate.

La acera en la que caminaba estaba hecha de material y pintada de un color azul grisáceo, pude notar que en ella habían marcas de huellas de perros y gatos, tal ves de cuando la hicieron.

Puedo ver también la tranquilidad del camino, a excepción de unas pocas personas caminando o cruzando en bicicleta por mi lado. Hay arboles pequeños y grandes. Pinos en su mayoría.

En el camino que yo tomo para ir a la secundaria no hay muchas casas, y las que hay tienen patios verdes y espaciosos y juraría que en cada una de ellas por lo menos tienen un árbol,además de tener flores por aquí y por allá.

Donde vivo la tercera parte de la población son viejos de cincuenta años para arriba. Hay pocos niños, y también adolescentes. Los viejos son muy buenas personas y hasta algunos de ellos han salvado a personas de ser atacadas por varios perros, golpeándoles con sus bastones súper duros de madera.

Una vez me paso eso, pero con tres perros Pit Bull's, y una viejita que no conocía me salvo, aunque me habían mordido el brazo y la pierna mientras el otro me rasguñaba la espalda, de todas formas le había agradecido mucho a la señora mayor. Ya antes había sido atacada por uno de ellos, y me había mordido el musculo de una de mis piernas. Si no fuera por un hombre que pasaba en auto y que vio el ataque, ahuyentándolo con el auto, tal ves yo hubiera salido con peor estado de esa situación. Me dio mucha pena de lo que les paso a esos perros después; yo no quería que los mataran, los pobres no tenían la culpa de tener esos instintos suyos de atacar. Además sabia de algunas personas por ahí que eran perros que habían vivido en un hotel desde que nacieron y debieron salir pocas veces al mundo exterior. Por eso atacaban a las personas, no tenían mucha confianza de los demás. De todas formas no pude hacer nada ya que ellos había mordido a muchas personas antes que yo, estuve con un dolor en el pecho por una semana gracias a lo que les paso.

Suspire. No me gustaba el recuerdo de esos pobres, ya habían pasado tres años desde entonces.

Seguí mi tranquilo camino a la secundaria y pare cuando llegue a unas cuadras del liceo*. Observe los montones de personas que iban para allá y que vería en la entrada seguramente para luego regresar a mi pequeña caminata de dos cuadras. En cuanto llegue, fui asaltada por esa palabra que se me había olvidado, _citas_. ¿Porqué me apareció esa palabra justo ahora? Y como si fuera obra del destino el dolor de cabeza me volvió otra ves.

Cuando fui pasando entre las personas escuche alguno que otro rumor o chisme. Todos de chicas que fueron terminadas por chicos. Nada nuevo para mí.

Subí perezosamente las escaleras del liceo, y en cuanto llegue al salón, me desparrame en mi pupitre.

Luego de unos minutos donde mis pensamientos fueron todos sobre el volante y las citas, el profesor de ingles llego y empezamos la clase que duraría dos periodos.

En cuanto toco la campana agarre mi mochila y salí lentamente del salón. Hoy tenia tantas ganas de dormir por muchas horas.

Cuando llegue a mi destino, la cafetería, mis tres amigos me esperaban sentados en nuestra mesa.

Sentado y hablando se encontraba Fénix, mi amigo pelinegro de ojos grises. Él y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos en primero de liceo por los nombramientos que nos daban. Digamos que pensamos igual y somos inteligentes en las mismas materias. Su novia Milly estaba sentada junto a él. Ella usaba lentes y era rubia de ojos violetas de estatura pequeña, no como Fénix que era más alto. Y aunque no la conocía muy bien, y no la consideraba mi amiga todavía, me agradaba mucho.

Luego junto a ellos dos, estaba Dexter. Él siempre llevaba su clásica bata de laboratorio y sus lentes que no dejaban ningún vistazo de afuera de sus ojos azules. Él fue el primero en preguntarme si estaba bien, y luego empezó con sus extrañas preguntas sobre mi familia. Él siempre fue un exagerado de sobremanera, estaba traumatizado con la violencia domestica, y seguro no le gustaría que una de sus amigas fuera víctima de ese tipo de cosas.

Y por último pero nunca menos importante, Boomer. Mi queridicimo amigo de la infancia que me acompaño durante este duro camino de la vida. Mi extraño confidente, al que siempre acudía cuando necesitaba ayuda. El mejor amigo que cualquiera podría desear. Desde pequeños eramos como hermanos inseparables, nos contábamos todo. Excepto, claro, lo que no podíamos contarnos –desarrollo del cuerpo y cosas que tengan que ver con la sexualidad–. A pesar de todo, él no sabía sobre el volante y mis pensamientos extraños sobre las citas. Pero sospechaba que no me había preguntado nada porque esperaba a que le dijera cuando estuviera preparada. ÉL me conocía bastante bien para aceptar esta teoría.

Sé lo que se estarán preguntando ¿Porque alguien que detesta a los hombres los tiene a ellos como mejores amigos? Pues es fácil, entre nosotros nos comprendemos. Ellos no son como los demás, son personas que se toman las cosas muy en serio. Me caen bien no solo por eso, sino que porque también son inteligentes. Y bueno Boomer siempre a estado a mi lado así que ya es decir que a él lo querría de todas formas.

Cuando me senté en el banco todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí, para luego ir a mis manos vacías ¿Pero qué...?

–¡Oh claro! ¡Me olvide de traer mi comida! Si estaré distraída...–Ahora llame demasiado la atención porque en cuanto me levante todas las miradas de la cafetería se dirigieron hacia mí. ¡Que vergüenza...! ¡Y que día! Ya me imaginaba los rumores que correrían. Y todo por haber gritado tales cosas.

En cuanto camine hacia las bandejas para poner la comida, todas las miradas me seguían y creo que me sonroje más que un morrón rojo. Seguían mis movimientos como todos unos chismosos acosadores, mientras ponía mi pequeña porción de comida, cuando regrese a la mesa nuevamente, y cansada de las miradas de todos me decidí a gritar fuera de sí:

–¡Oigan idiotas! ¡Dejen de mirarme así y metanse en sus malditos asuntos...!– Todos me quedaron viendo sorprendidos, hasta mis amigos. Y bueno, creo que hasta yo me sorprendí un poco. ¿Pero que querían que hiciera si todos ellos me estaban mirando mal en cualquier sentido?

En cuanto me senté lo único que pude decir fue un "¿Que?" a mis pobres chicos que me miraban con la mandíbula por el suelo. Milly me dio una extraña mirada, como si nunca me hubiera visto así antes, yo solo le sonreí de regreso. Porque ¿Qué podía hacer?

En cuanto los chicos levantaron sus mandíbulas del suelo, nadie hablo más de mí, temiendo que me comportara como lo hice allí. Hablamos de las clases, de la tarea y de nuestras familias. Fénix nos contó que sus hermanas gemelas pequeñas habían hecho un baile muy extraño con canciones de _Teen Angels_ –o más precisamente _Casi ángeles_– y que se reventaron varias veces contra el suelo mientras giraban y hacían volteretas valga-a-saber-porqué. Me reí un poco por ello, y me dio un poco de lastima por las pobres gemelas de seis años.

Cuando sonó la campana nos retiramos dejando nuestras bandejas y yendo a nuestras siguientes clases. Para mí ingles.

Aunque en mitad de camino Boomer me retuvo por un tiempo y supe que me diría su clásico "Después de clases" para luego irse a su clase de Historia tranquilamente. No por nada era uno de los más inteligente en su salón. Hasta le permitían llegar tarde solo porque ya sabia todos esos temas y dejaba a los profesores con la boca abierta.

En cuanto entre en mi salón, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacía mí. Oh no, no, no, no... !Y No...! ¿Qué estarán pensando sobre mí? ¿Serán buenos o malos sus pensamientos? ¡Esto es una mierda!

Gracias al cielo desviaron sus miradas unos minutos después.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas, con alguna que otra mirada por parte de los chicos y chicas de mi clase.

En cuanto toco la ultima campana creo que casi pude oírme gritar "¡Por fin...!" aunque gracias a dios me contuve en decirlo. Salí corriendo de la clase un poco desesperada y como si el destino me quisiera, apareció Boomer atrapándome el brazo para evitar que saliera corriendo más lejos, lo que ocasiono que me diera contra su pecho.

Después, los brazos de Boomer me envolvieron en un abrazo fuerte y protector. Y fue cuando sentí que todo lo que me había pasado, todas mis complicaciones y pensamientos extraños, se iban de repente.

Él solo se quedo quieto, frotándome la espalda con su mano.

Yo sucumbí. Me quede quieta en sus brazos, no queriendo que ese sentimiento extraño se fuera.

Sentí las lágrimas que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, salirse de apoco.

**O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O:::O**

Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino. Yo porque no tenia fuerzas para hablar. Él porque sabía que el silencio era mejor que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento.

Luego de que me puse a llorar por todo lo que había en mi cabeza y quien sabe que más, Boomer empezó a caminar, y yo solo apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho y lo seguía. Nadie dijo ninguna sola palabra desde entonces.

El silencio estaba en todas partes del camino. Las hojas de los árboles permanecían quietas y los pájaros no cantaban. El sol era nuestra única compañía además de nosotros mismos.

¿Debería decirle_ eso_ a Boomer? Después de todo él era mi súper único mejor amigo en el mundo ¿no? Él tenia que saberlo, tal ves se le ocurriera alguna cosa para mi estado ¿verdad?

Me decidí a la manera correcta: Hablarle de mi problema y ver si tenia solución.

–Oye Boom.– al parecer se sobresalto por el sonido de mi voz, porque pego un brinquito del susto. Casi me dio gracia eso.

–¿Qué pasa?–Pregunto mirándome, yo aparte la vista sonrojada. No sabía porque siempre me pasaba lo mismo cada vez que él me miraba ¿Qué acaso no podía soportar sus hermosos ojos azules o qué?

–¿Quieres que te cuente mi problema?

–Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso Momo. Si quieres contármelo, cuéntamelo, sino, no lo hagas.–Dijo como siempre lo hacía. Él sabe que mi problema no es tan grabe como parece, sino en ves de usar esa frase, hubiera querido que le contara por todo los medios posibles mi gran problema.

–Bueno lo que paso fue hace unos días...–Comencé a relatar todo, desde cuando encontré el volante, mis dudas sobre si alguien lo dejo ahí dentro como una broma o sin querer. Más o menos todos los días que me hizo pensar en citas y que en ninguno de esos pensamientos me apareció la imagen de la adolescente embarazada.

–¿Eso es enserio? Pero si siempre te ibas a vomitar al baño cada vez que te proponían una cita.–Soltó una risita tonta, que hubiera sido una carcajada si no fuera por mi estado depresivo. Yo solo le di un zape en la cabeza para que dejara de hablar y bromear.

–Deja de hablar y escucha. Ese malnacido volante del infierno es como una droga, no saldrá de mi sistema hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.–Otra risa más, que me hizo reírme a mi también.–...Mientras tanto ¿Qué hago? Tengo dolores de cabeza monstruosos por pensar tanto. Hasta sueño con la palabra cita. ¡¿Que hago para sacarme la idea de la cabeza?! –Boomer parecía estar usando la cabeza desde que empecé a hablar del tema.

–Pues, ¿Qué tal si lo intentas? Ya sabes las... ¿citas? Si dices que ese volante dice que desde quince años se puede conseguir una ¿porque no lo haces tú? Si quieres te acompaño. Aunque también la idea no me gusta mucho, porque puede que valla cualquier tipo de persona a ese lugar. Mmmm... ¿Tú qué dices?

Y fue ahí cuando me puse a considerar por primera vez el tema.

**.**

**.**

❀◕‿◕❀ **::::Continuara::::✾◕‿◕✾ **

**.**

**.**

**Liceo****:**_ Es la Secundaria. Como verán use y usare mucho esa palabra._

Tengo que ver como va yendo la trama. Tal ves esta historia sea un MomokoxBoomer y MomokoxBrick... estoy muy entreverada chicos uff. Mi idea principal era hacer un MomokoxBrick, pero luego surgió Boomer y cambio todo. Es como si mi mente quisiera hacer un MomokoxBoomer. Bueno eso lo veré en sus comentarios, quiero ver que les parece mejor.

**Bien esta es la pregunta esperada:**

**De todo lo escrito en el fic... ¿Que paso en la vida real?**

_Una pista es que Momoko tiene dieciséis años y yo trece años, lo que paso fue hace tres años para ella, y para mí hace un mes. Si saben a lo que me refiero no duden en ponerlo en un comentario. Hay un párrafo muy grande que lo dice. _

La primera persona que lo responda bien, ganara un One-Shot que le dedicare. ¡Así que sacrifiquense...!

_**Hasta La Próxima**._

Le dejan Reviews a esta escritora inocente x3


	6. Unos Días antes 5 parte

**N/A – **Ya tengo las ideas, las continuaciones, el fina (Bueno mucho finales... xD) Tengo todito de todo. Solo me falta la escritura, que me da un poco de flojera a pesar de que me guste tanto. Bueno da igual, ¡Espero les guste el cap de hoy! Me salio medio que sin nada pero en la ultima parte varen algo interesante...

Disclaimer: **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** No me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

Aclaración: **Ooc, Oc, AU, etc... etc.**

**Momoko–**16 años.** Boomer–**16 años.** Kuriko–**12 años.

❤ •**°Cuestionario°**• ❤

**::**

**::**

°•Unos días antes (5 parte)•°

Desde mi charla con Boomer mis únicos pensamiento eran sobre mis decisiones. La verdad, si no fuera por sus palabras no me habría quedado pensando en _ellas._

En este momento él se encontraba acostado en mi cama con uno de mis libros de Comics, que era uno de sus pasatiempos de cada vez que venia a mi casa. En este caso luego de haberle confesado mis problemas.

Yo era mucho de tomar decisiones, pero nunca una como esta. Esto más bien era una consideración que tenía que tomar.

Tal ves Boomer tenía razón en eso que tendría que ir a por ello y tener citas, salir con chicos (_Dugh_) y todas esas cosas que he estado evitando por muchos años. O tal ves solo se equivoco y su mente tonta tomo posesión de su mente inteligente causando que tomara una decisión sin pensar. Sí, él tiene ese problema algunas veces y digamos que no es muy bonito cuando no piensa y actúa o habla por impulso y todo eso. No es muy seguido pero yo todavía sigo sin acostumbrarme.

_Uff_, nadie puede saber en que estado estaba cuando me hablo, ni yo que lo conozco mejor que cualquiera, podría saberlo. A menos claro que lo mirara a... _sus ojos_. Y eso no lo podría hacer por lo que me causaba.

Boomer se levanto y agarro otro cómic de mi pila gigante. Yo podía verlo porque estaba desparramada en el pequeño sillón marrón de mi cuarto.

Lo observe por unos instante, ¿Porqué siempre me sonrojaba cada vez que me miraba? Y mejor aún, ¿Desde cuando me sonrojaba por él?

Creo que demasiados pensamientos me están haciendo perder el cerebro, porque inconscientemente y como una poseída me levante y me voy a acostar junto a él en mi cama; apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y empezando a leer lo que leía.

Era uno de mis viejos cómics –de hace un mes para ser exactos– de _GalactiMan. _Yo lo había leído una vez sola y luego lo había tirado en la pila porque no me gusto mucho como quedo la trama. Pero ahora lo más raro era que me gustaba demasiado, y olía tan bien que... Esperen un minutos ¿Cómo un cómic puede oler tan bien, y luego de haberlo leído y ver que era una mierda? Salí de mis pensamientos al verme oliendo a... a... ¿Boomer? ¡Pero que...!

Pegue un brinco al darme cuenta de lo que hacía, haciéndome revotar de la cama y caer al piso... ¡Ughh...! No les sugiero que huelan a las personas en sus casas, porque puede que sea mala para su salud, o como a mí, para su cuerpo ¡Aggg...!.

–Aggg, maldición...–solté ante mi golpe de cadera contra el piso duro y frío que estaba debajo de mí. ¿Que acaso esta era mi semana de mala suerte?– ¡Aggg...! Esto duele como el infiero...

–_Ugh _no te ves bien, ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Mente tonta apoderándose de mente inteligente _En proceso._

–Si fueras tan amable de ayudarme a levantarme del piso duro que me a partido los huesos, Por favor.–Solté con sarcasmo.

–Claro señorita –Dijo ya notando mi sarcasmo y gracias a dios sin su mente tonta. Me agarro de la cadera y me levanto tan delicadamente como su fuerza pudo, para luego dejarme descansar en la cama junto a él y su delicioso olor a... ¡Hormonas desaparezcan de mi cuerpo en este instante!

En cuanto Boomer comprobó que estaba bien (**N/A**– Arrrg ¡Que ternura!), se puso a leer el mismo Cómic-maldito de antes como si nada. ¿Porqué me siento como si quisiera patear a alguien y luego irme a llorar a un rincón? ¿Acaso son... son... ¡Oh no claro que no! No pueden ser celos, o por favor. Y de todas formas, ¿De que o quien tengo celos? ¿Y porque ese insignificante cómic esta siendo tocado por las dulces y fuertes manos de Boomer? Ese cómic sera eliminado en cuanto lo deje de leer. Tenlo por seguro cómic-del-demonio-roba-manos-de-Boomer.

Mientras seguía con mis extraños pensamientos sobre como "Vengarme" del cómic, no me había dado cuenta que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, lo que ocasiono que Boomer me mirara raro. No fue hasta unos segundos después que me di cuenta de su mirada extrañada. Su mirada tiernamente extraña... ¡Hormonas!

Cuando podría volverse peor, tocan la puerta... ¡Gracias destino! ¡Me has salvado el trasero en esta incomoda ocasión!

Creo que me emocione tanto que salte de la cama al piso y corrí como una poseída a la puerta. La abrí para encontrarme con mi hermana Kuriko con la boca por el suelo y los ojos como plato.

La miro con mi mejor cara de _¿Qué? _Para que luego ella saliera de su extraño shock y mire por encima de mi hombro (_que puedo decir, ¡Ella es de casi mi misma altura y solo tiene doce años!_) hasta lo que creo es hacia Boomer, a... a... ¡A Boomer...! ¡Como se atreve!

En otra ocasión tal ves le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara, pero como esta vez me salvo sin saberlo, espero a ver qué quiere.

Luego de haber comprobado _su objetivo, _(si, creo que hubiera sido mejor haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara) su mirada se dirige hacía mí con una sonrisa maliciosa. Esto no se ve bien...

Cada vez que pone esa sonrisa es por dos razones: Una de ellas son por mis cómics o joderme la existencia, y la otra es cuando ve algo que quiere conseguir... Esperen ¡¿Quéééé?! No sera Boomer ¿Verdad?

En cuanto me doy cuenta que ella se dio cuenta de que me di cuenta de sus pensamientos, sé que su objetivo en este caso es Boomer. ¡Oh loca no lo aras!

En cuanto (nuevamente) se da cuenta que voy a cerrarle la puerta, ella se escabulle a duras penas por mi lado, y yo, con un ultimo intento, muevo mi cadera para tratar de impedir que pase por el único lugar libre de donde estoy, no consiguiendo mi objetivo ya que ella es muy flaca (como un palito) y a la vez muy ágil por sus clases de gimnasia artística.

Lanzo un suspiro de frustración y me doy la vuelta para replicarle que se valla, pero me encuentro que

ella estaba junto a un Boomer en estado de shock... ¡¿Pero qué?! Acaso ¿Hoy era el día de los ataques shock?

Aggg, desearía poder tener un baso de agua en este momento para así tirarla por su cabeza y que reaccione. Ya que al parecer a Kuriko le gusta Boomer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y si pues, esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé. Ahora tengo que sacar a la coqueta de Kuriko de aquí, y ya de paso hablarle de que deje de tratar de coquetear con mi pobre Boomer, que apenas y la considera amiga (ya que la ve como una hermana).

Voy hacia Boomer y le doy un pequeño toque en la frente con uno de mis dedos. Él reacciona y mira de mí a Kurkio todavía con el shock. Suspiro.

Dirijo mi vista a Kuriko para encontrarla toda sonrisas. Me dan ganas de mandarla a la... _Tranquila, tranquila..._ Solo estoy muy cansada, eso debe ser, claro. Solo he dormido muy poco estos últimos días. Leí una vez que un adolescente común tenia que dormir por lo menos nueve horas para que sus hormonas se controlaran y no salgan a la luz. Yo creo que no pase ni las seis horas de sueño por día.

Eso me calma un poco. Solo son hormonas que me hacen reaccionar de esa manera, no celos ni otra cosa. Solo son defectos de un adolescente común y corriente. Si, solo eso.

Luego de que sacara a duras penas a Kuriko del cuarto y que Boomer se tuviera que ir porque tiene _visitas de familiares_, yo me había recostado en la cama con solo un pensamiento:

Las palabras que Boomer me había dicho antes de que entráramos a mi casa.

_¿Porque no lo intentas?_

Maldición, cuando me liberaba de uno me venia otro a jorobarme el cerebro nuevamente. ¡Y eso que lo había dicho Boomer! ¿No me digan que cuando hable del tema de _esa-palabra-que-empieza-con-C _me vendrán las palabras de la persona a la que le dije?

Uff. Matare a Boomer por haberme dejado así sin más. Si, eso are, y luego dejare el cuerpo inerte enterrado en el patio de su casa sin que nadie se entere...

Si como no. Ni aunque estuviera loca podría hacerle eso a Boomer. Y eso lo dice cualquiera que nos conozca.

_¿Porque no lo intentas?_

Pero la... ¿Como solo un simple-y-maldito volante me puede afectar tanto mentalmente y físicamente?

En este momento preferiría estar vomitando por _esa-palabra-que-empieza-con-C _que estar pensando en_ esa-palabra-que-empieza-con-C. _Si exacto _esa-palabra-que-empieza-con-C _es la causante de mis problemas y ahora ni mencionarla puedo.

Aggg, ¿porqué siempre me pasa todo lo malo? ¿Acaso nací con tanta mala suerte que me afecta en cualquier sentido?

_¿Porque no lo intentas?_

Y una mierda...

Si exacto lo dicho. Lo are maldición solo... ¡Solo deja de molestarme! ¡Deja de afectar mi cerebro! ¡Dios Mío!

Como si la negación hubiera sido una maldición para mi cuerpo y alma, la aceptación me hizo dejar de tener dolores de cabeza y todo rastro de las palabras de Boomer habían desaparecido...

-_Pero que..._-Fue lo único que pude articular. Los dolores de cabeza habían desaparecido. _Todo_ lo que me causo había desaparecido.

Y como si estuviera programada para hacerlo, fui abajo y tome el único teléfono en casa en ese momento, marcando el numero del único que me comprendería en este momento.

El único que me conocía en este momento.

**۩ ۩ ❀◕‿◕❀****::::Continuara::::✾◕‿◕✾ **

Como verán ya casi llegamos al "Prologo" Ja. Tengo muchas ideas, pero mientras tanto, lamento que este cap no aya revelado nada además de una mierda (como lo llamo yo). Les prometo que los próximos capítulos se pondrán mejores ya que esta parte media aburrida no es nada en comparación a las ideas que tengo en mi mente en este momento xD

**Laidyx:**Hola chica anónima o conocida que no recuerdo =D, me a gustado mucho tu idea xP ¿Te importa si la utilizo? Espero que no ._., en cualquier caso ¡Espero te aya gustado el cap! Hasta La Próxima...

_**Hasta La Próxima**_

**¿Me dejan un pequeño comentario?**


End file.
